Fog or Snog
by Ginnger9412
Summary: Hermione and Ginny find out their underlying feelings for each other after playing a drinking game of Fog or Snog.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story ever so please be patient. I promise I have some good ideas and I plan on writing more chapters. I'm hoping to do at least 10 chapters if you guys want. Enough from me now! I hope you enjoy this first chapter of my Hermione and Ginny love story! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own the rights to the Harry Potter series. **

Hermione sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room all alone trying to read a book. Trying but not succeeding. Her mind kept wandering in all different directions. First of all, it was Christmas Eve and her best friends Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all at a Christmas party. She didn't want to go so she came up with the excuse that she had to study. The real reason why she didn't want to go was she knew that everyone would go in their separate directions trying to find someone to snog. Hermione had never really been one for the party scene but couldn't help feeling like she had made a mistake by not going. She contemplated what would be worse; not going to the party and being bored out of her mind but playing it safe or going to the party and never being able to live down the fact that Hermione Granger had in fact gone to a party and actually enjoyed herself for once. After what seemed like the hardest decision of her life she decided that she wasn't going to be able to concentrate enough to get any work done anyway and she would deal with them when the time came. Hermione closed her book, stood up, and went to go put her book away in her room while changing into more party appropriate clothing.

Hermione slowly walked through the door of the flat where the party was at and instantly regretted coming here but decided to try to enjoy herself since she was already here. She wandered around the party a bit feeling very out of her comfort zone until she found a very drunk Ginny. Ginny's face lit up upon seeing Hermione actually at a party. She threw her arms around Hermione as she spilt a bit of her butter beer down her back. Ginny handed Hermione the rest of her butter beer and insisted that she drink it. Hermione hesitated at first but then figured why the bloody hell not? She took a tiny sip and winced as her first taste of alcohol touched her tongue. Ginny laughed and took Hermione's free hand and led her to where Harry and Ron were. "Look who decided to finally let her hair down for once!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione blushed and took a bigger drink of her butter beer this time and awkwardly smiled at them. They, too, were drunk and at first couldn't even tell who had joined their group. Their eyes both widened as they realized it was Hermione. "Bloody hell I must be more drunk than I thought. There's no way that Hermione Granger would choose a party over studying," Ron said matter of factly and Harry tried not to laugh. "I'll have you two know that I can let my hair down and party any time I please I just have better things to spend my time doing," Hermione said defensively. "Prove it then. Well go on drink the rest of that drink without a pause," Ron dared. Hermione gave him a death stare but then gave a devilish smile as she lifted the cup up to her lips. She finished the almost full cup in under five seconds and again the boys couldn't believe their eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get another drink," Hermione smiled triumphantly as she walked away. "Bloody hell you have to admit that was quite brilliant!" Ron said in disbelief and again Harry laughed.

Ginny rolled her eyes and decided to go with Hermione and leave the two childish boys alone. She did have to admit that was brilliant. Even she couldn't down drinks that fast. She was quite amazed. A bit too amazed but decided it was just the alcohol talking. _Where the hell did that girl go, anyway? _Ginny wondered getting back on track. It was so hard to remember what she was doing while she was in this state. _She barely even left a minute ago. Damn that girl is fast. _Then she remembered she had said something about getting another drink and decided she needed another one as well. She couldn't help but laugh at herself in this state as she drunkenly stumbled to the drinks. She saw Hermione there and before she even realized what she was doing she drunkenly kissed Hermione on the lips. Hermione's heart flew into her throat as she wasn't expecting this and not being nearly drunk enough for that pushed away as she surprisingly stated, "What the hell Ginny you're pissed out of your mind." Ginny went to grab another drink as she laughed and said, "no I'm not, silly!" "Ginny, you just kissed me! You're drunk and I'm cutting you off," as she took the drink Ginny had just grabbed out of her hand and drank it herself before Ginny tried to grab it back. "What the hell Hermione! Who the hell are you to tell me when I can and cannot drink?" Ginny was getting angry now. "The person you just drunkenly kissed. Need I remind you again?" Ginny rolled her eyes but said no. "So much for letting your hair down and having fun" Ginny mumbled under her breath. Hermione groaned and said, "You want me to have fun do you? Well then tell me what your idea of fun is, huh?" Ginny smiled and thought about something to dare Hermione to do. "Well first of all you need another drink," Ginny said finally smiling devilishly. Hermione went to get another butter beer and Ginny sneaked off to round people up for her plan. Ginny came back when she found a decent amount of people and stated, "We're going to play a drinking game!"

Hermione actually got excited upon hearing this as she has never done anything of the sort. "Everyone gather around in a circle! Quickly now we have to get down to business!" Ginny started. "Ok now the name of the game is Fog or Snog! I have in my hand cards that say either 'fog' or snog' as you may have guessed. The person that goes first has all the cards in a pile and takes a card of their choosing. If the card says 'fog' then you drink for a whole minute. If the card says 'snog' then you take this bottle and spin it. Whoever the bottle lands on then you must snog them for a whole minute. Then pass the deck on to the next person clockwise. I will go first!" Ginny picked a card and turned it over. "Snog!" She placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and with the flick of her wand the bottle started spinning. It slowly came to a stop on Luna Lovegood. The circle started whooping and cheering and Ginny made her way over to Luna. Luna started laughing a little hint of nerves in it but leaned in to snog Ginny. The whole circle started counting for the minute that they were meant to snog. After the minute the two pulled away and Luna blushed as Ginny smirked and looked over at Hermione and she also blushed as she looked down. Next up was Neville Longbottom. "Fog!" He took a drink for a minute and the game continued. After Neville was Hermione. Hermione's heart started racing. She had to admit that she was having a lot of fun but she didn't like being the center of attention. She hesitated but picked out her card anyway. "Snog…" Her nerves started getting the best of her. Still she flicked her wand and the bottle started spinning. _Of course it landed on Ginny. Just my fucking luck. At least I'm drunk this time._ She couldn't even look at Ginny but stood up and moved in her direction. She finally looked up at her and Ginny was grinning widely. _What the fuck is her deal? Is she a lesbian or something? _Hermione started to think about the possibility for a bit. No she couldn't be. It's probably just the alcohol talking. That's what Hermione decided on as she leaned in to kiss Ginny.

**Hey so what do you guys think so far? I'm planning on writing a lot more so if you have any comments or suggestions on how you want me to take this then I will be very appreciative! Thanks for reading and if you liked it then please follow, favorite, or review. Thanks again love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say thanks to the people who have already followed this story! You guys are awesome and totally made my day! :D Anyway without further ado here's chapter 2! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter although I wish I did. But then again who doesn't? **

Fireworks. That's what Hermione felt. It was all so confusing. She was trying to take it all in as she kissed Ginny. She could feel her face getting hot as she caught herself thinking about how much she was actually enjoying this. The whole room seemed to disappear and all she was aware of was her and Ginny. It was like the whole rest of the world didn't even matter. She pulled away and looked right into Ginny's eyes and Ginny looked right back. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Hermione cleared her throat and turned to go sit back down as she finally realized that they were still playing a game in a room full of people. I can't be a lesbian! I just can't! None of this makes any sense. It's just the alcohol! I'm not a bloody lesbian. I am not in love with Ginny Weasley. I've heard plenty of stories of girls making out with other girls while they're drunk and most of them claiming to be straight. Not to mention people get horny when they're drunk. These thoughts of what I want to do to Ginny's body are perfectly normal in my current state. Hermione started to feel slightly better as she decided to blame it on the alcohol. Although she couldn't help but want to try more. She got up and went to go get another drink knowing Ginny would probably follow her.

Sure enough when Ginny saw Hermione get up she walked over to where she was. "So how do you like the game? You enjoying yourself?" Then Ginny also added grinning widely, "You seemed like you were enjoying that kiss." Ginny winked at Hermione and Hermione couldn't help but get defensive as her heart started to race at the thought of Ginny catching her. "It was just a snog and nothing more. I was just playing along with the game," she said with a straight face trying to convince herself as well as Ginny that she was not a lesbian. Hermione thought she saw a hint of disappointment flash across Ginny's face before she quickly recovered. "Well then prove it," Ginny dared. Her heart started beating so hard that she was sure that Ginny could hear it. What the bloody hell is my problem? "How the hell am I supposed to prove it?" How can she just stand there and seem unfazed as she asks me all of these questions? It's not fair. Why can't I just be normal? "Kiss me again and tell me you don't feel anything," Ginny demanded. She didn't know what to do so she pecked her on the cheek and said, "there…nothing!" Ginny started to smile and said, "You're so adorable but I meant kiss me on my lips." Hermione's heart skipped a beat when Ginny called her adorable. This time Hermione leaned in slowly and kissed her on her lips. She lingered there for a moment before pulling away. "Still didn't feel anything," she said way less convincing this time. Ginny looked her right in the eyes as she said, "Well that's a pity…I was hoping you did."

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to leave it off right here. I don't know about you guys but I'm actually getting really excited as to where this is going! If you think so too then you should review, follow, or favorite! Thanks again guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so I'm trying to update this every day so I'm hoping that you guys are enjoying that as well as this story. If you are then I would really appreciate it if you would review, follow, or favorite please and thank you! If you see any mistakes or have any ideas of things you would like me to change or anything then please don't hesitate to tell me! Well…enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione or Ginny or anyone else for that matter. I also do not own any part of the Harry Potter storyline.**

Hermione stared with disbelief at Ginny and said, "What? Why would you want me to feel something?" Ginny looked at her as she confessed, "Because I like you Hermione. I've liked you for a while now but I couldn't find the way to tell you. Actually, to be quite honest I'm not sure if I was even going to tell you at all. Sorry you had to find out like this." Ginny looked down at the floor as she got ready for Hermione to slap her or tell her off. Instead Hermione put her hand to Ginny's face and made her look at her as she kissed her again but this time wasn't afraid to put feeling into it. Ginny was taken by surprise but after a moment she started to kiss her back. She pulled away after a bit and looked at her with confusion in her face. "Wait…I thought you didn't like me like that?" Hermione smiled at her as she said, "I thought so too but I must admit that I felt something in all of our kisses. You're messing with my head Ginny and I don't know what to do about it." "Here come with me," Ginny took Hermione's hand in hers and led her to a bedroom so they could have this conversation in a more private area. Ginny sat down on the edge of the bed and Hermione hesitated for a bit before she sat down beside her. "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything that you don't want me to. I just want to talk," Ginny assured her. "So when you say that I'm messing with your head what do you mean?" Ginny was starting to sober up now which would make this conversation a lot easier from this point on. "I mean that when we kiss I get butterflies and when you called me adorable my heart skipped a beat and I'm pretty sure that doesn't just happen to anyone. I don't know why I am feeling this way and to be quite honest it's scaring me." "Don't be scared Mione. We could take this slow if you wanted to. I don't want to pressure you into anything but if you wanted to give us a shot then I would be willing to help you through every step of the way," Ginny said tears forming in her eyes. "Can I kiss you?" Hermione asked. "Of course you can, Mione," Ginny laughed a little before kissing Hermione.

This kiss was so full of passion that Hermione actually let out a little moan. Surprising herself she pulled away quickly and blushed. Ginny put her hand on the side of Hermione's face and Hermione leaned into her hand and closed her eyes. She kissed her hand and looked back at her. She could stay like this forever. It was then that she realized that she had actual feelings for Ginny. She kissed her again as she lay down on top of her never breaking the kiss. Her hand trailed under Ginny's shirt from her waist all the way up to her chest and as she touched her breast Ginny let out a sexual moan urging her to continue. Upon hearing this Hermione deepened the kiss and only broke the kiss to lift Ginny's shirt off. They quickly pressed their lips back together as she struggled to undo Ginny's pants. She finally got it and slid them off slowly so she could take in Ginny's perfectly sculpted legs. "God you're so beautiful," Hermione said. Ginny was now only in a black lace bra and thong. She unhooked her bra and started sucking on her nipples. Ginny threw her head back and moaned in pleasure as she started to get wet. Ginny started playfully tugging on Hermione's shirt signaling that she wanted to take off her shirt and so Hermione stopped and sat up as she lifted her arms to let Ginny undress her. She couldn't believe how bad she wanted Ginny right now. She climbed on top of her and put her leg in between Ginny's legs and started grinding on her leg. Ginny put her hands on Hermione's ass and squeezed her closer to her. The look on her face was driving Hermione wild. The way that she bit her lip in pleasure was so sexy. Then Ginny propped up on her elbows as she breathed, "Wait…I don't want to take advantage of you when you're drunk…" Hermione looked so confused. "What? You're not taking advantage of me. Can't you tell how much I want this?" She looked right into Ginny's eyes practically begging her to let her keep going. "I just don't feel right, sorry." Hermione got off of her and they sat next to each other on the bed neither one of them saying anything for a bit as they both tried to catch their breath. "I just feel really guilty. I'd feel a lot better if we waited until after we actually talked about all of this before we do something so intimate. Don't get me wrong I was really enjoying that and I hope we can do that when we get everything sorted out and we're not both under the influence. It'll feel a lot better, too, trust me." Hermione groaned but after thinking about it she decided she was right and nodded. Hermione took her hand and intertwined their fingers together. Ginny kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her. "I have to confess that after you kissed me the first time, when I wasn't even drunk, I couldn't stop thinking about you or how much I wanted to kiss you again." Ginny blushed and as she stared deeply into her eyes she said, "Hermione, you have no idea how much I like you and how happy you make me." She kissed her then rested her head on her shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment as they gently played with their fingers together. "Want to come back to my room to spend the night?" Hermione asked and Ginny couldn't look more excited. "I thought you would never ask! After you, milady!" She winked and gestured with her arm to let Hermione out the door first.

Once they got back to Hermione's room they started getting ready for bed. "Here you can borrow these to sleep in," she said as she handed her a tank top and a pair of shorts. They both got undressed and Hermione couldn't help but sneak a look over at Ginny. She fought the urge to touch her when she was so exposed knowing that it would probably lead to something that they decided they weren't ready for. She slipped a pair of shorts on and a Hogwarts t-shirt. Hermione went to go lay down in her bed and signaled Ginny to do the same. They laid down facing each other and held their hands between them. They both admired each other's beauty for a moment just lying there in silence. "I'm so glad you kissed me tonight even if it was because you were drunk. Sometimes I can be oblivious to my own feelings," Hermione admitted. Ginny smiled at her and said, "Anytime." She kissed her and wished her a good night and they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

**Again I would love it if you would review, follow, or favorite if you enjoy it so far. Thanks for reading! You guys rock!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to everyone who has followed, favorited, and or reviewed! I take your words to heart and I will try to incorporate people's ideas into this story at some point. You guys are awesome! :D**

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I never will be so sadly I will never be able to say that I own these characters or anything relating to the Harry Potter series.**

Hermione opened up her eyes cautiously as to not let too much sunlight hit her sensitive pupils. Her head felt like she got hit by a bus. She slowly sat up in her bed and her hands went up to her hair as she felt how unruly her hair was. She groaned a little as she got up and walked to the bathroom to get a better look as the damage that last night had caused her. She turned the light on in the bathroom and quickly shut her eyes as her head started to pound a little harder at the sudden brightness. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the lighting and gasped as she took in her appearance. It's not that she cared about looking beautiful or anything but she didn't want to look quite like a slob either. Merlin, I look like a bloody raccoon! She hoped she hadn't looked like that last night at the party. The thought of so many people seeing her so out of control was making her stomach churn. As she looked back at the events of last night she started to notice a bit of fog in her memories of what all happened. She couldn't recall how she had gotten back to her room. Come to think of it she couldn't remember what had happened at all past the start of the drinking game. She groaned again as she fought hard to try to remember. She did not like not being in control of her own memories. She pondered on it for a bit before deciding to put it into the back of her mind for right now. She brushed out her hair and cleaned up the best that she could before returning to her room to lie back down. She really did not feel good and hated wasting her days doing nothing but this is to be her punishment for making such a foolish decision to attend that party last night. She vowed she would never drink again after last night.

As she walked up closer she saw something move in her bed. She quickly got her wand at the ready before approaching. She slowly extended her arm and grabbed a hold of the blanket bunched up on her bed and yanked it down towards the end of her bed as quickly as she could preparing herself for what might come popping out. She lowered her wand and crinkled her eyebrows together in confusion as she saw Ginny lying there. Ginny who was curled up on her side tightened up into a ball at the sudden cold. "Oi! What are you doing it's freezing in here!" Ginny whined as she looked up with one eye open to glare at whoever had disturbed her peace. Once she realized it was Hermione she relaxed her muscles a bit and she smiled at her. "Oh, good morning beautiful! How did you sleep?" Ginny asked as she turned over to face Hermione's side of the bed. Realizing that she wasn't in any real danger Hermione relaxed and laid back down on her bed as she said raising a brow, "Beautiful? Well good morning to you too, Gin. I slept quite well actually thank you. How about you?" She grabbed the blanket and pulled it back over them and Ginny snuggled into the warmth. "You seem quite comfortable yourself. Were you there the whole time?" Ginny's smile wavered as she thought that Hermione might not have remembered all the details of the night they shared. She blushed and looked away as she chose her next words carefully. "You offered for me to sleep in your room when you saw how drunk I was and didn't trust me to make it back to my room by myself." That wasn't a complete lie but she left the part out about them almost having all out sex in that bedroom at that party and coming to Hermione's room together to cuddle each other while they slept. Her heart sank the more she thought about how she was right and Hermione never really had any feelings for Ginny and she was only with her last night because she was drunk. "Oh, that makes so much more sense. Sorry I don't remember that. I'm glad I can still look after people while I'm drunk," she looked over at Ginny and smiled at her like a caring older sister. "Do you remember anything from last night?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head no and did not look happy to admit that. "Not really. Do you possibly remember anything that I did? I didn't make a complete fool of myself did I, Gin? I was hoping you could help shed some light on the blackness in my memory. I remember the start of that drinking game but it all just goes black from there. Oh, Ginny could you please try to help me? I would do anything to remember last night," Hermione pleaded. Ginny thought again how she could go about this safely. "Do you remember snogging me?" Ginny asked playfully although she really did want to know if she remembered anything at all about them together. "Yes! I remember you drunkenly trying to stick your tongue down my throat," Hermione laughed keeping things light and playful. "Oi, you looked like you were enjoying that yourself! Don't blame it all on me," Ginny searched Hermione's face for any sign that her accusation was actually true. She didn't have to search hard as Hermione's face went beet red as she looked away from Ginny. "I was drunk remember. I am not held accountable for anything I did last night that was out of line. I vaguely remember you telling me to enjoy myself and let my hair down. Something you obviously had no problem with last night as you snogged some girls." Ginny was the one who blushed this time. This is not how she planned the talk to go at all. "You snogged me a few times too, you know?" Ginny said accusingly. She felt like crying. She was so relieved to finally get all of her feelings out last night just to have to bottle them all back up again. She couldn't believe how this could go from so magical and exhilarating to so…so shitty. "You really don't remember last night? You told me how that kiss had messed with your head and you couldn't stop thinking about me or how much you wanted to kiss me. You're telling me that you don't actually feel that way? You just got my hopes up for nothing?" She blushed after realizing what she had just blurted out. Well there was no taking it back now but she had to know if last night was just a one night drunken fling or if it could ever possibly become more.

Hermione looked at Ginny stunned and at a loss for words. "How did I get your hopes up?" Hermione finally managed to get out. Ginny signed and thought to hell with it she might as well just tell her. There's no hiding it now. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm in love with you Hermione Granger and I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about it. Believe me I've tried fighting it but it seemed that the more I tried fighting it the worse the feelings started crashing into me. At times it's unbearable. I can't even begin to explain to you the amount of times that I've had to fight the urge to kiss you. Even if it was just on the cheek. I would never forgive myself for ruining the best relationship I've ever had even if it was just a best friend relationship." Her heart hurt a little just thinking about never seeing the brunette ever again.

Hermione looked at her with sympathy in her eyes as she said, "How long have you known about your feelings for me?" Ginny thought back to the very first time that she met Hermione. Ron had brought her to The Burrow along with Harry to meet their parents. She was on her way down the steps to greet their new guests when she froze. She had never seen so much beauty before. She was completely awestruck. Looking back on that memory brought a smile to her face. It was a kind of smile that Hermione had never seen Ginny make before. It was so full of a deep profound love that made Hermione's heart melt. "Would it be too cliché to say from the very first time I saw you?" Hermione smiled and shook her head no. "It's perfectly lovely, Gin. You're quite the romantic." She winked at her best friend and smiled. Ginny relaxed as she said this. She hadn't even realized that she was tense. Ginny laughed as she said, "Thanks Mione I'm glad you think so. So you're not disgusted?" she was scared as she awaited Hermione's real reaction to the truth. "Not in the slightest, Gin. Quite the contrary, actually." She looked at Ginny quite amused at her reaction. "Wh…what…how…what do you mean?" Ginny fumbled over her words trying to find out what Hermione meant by that. She was so confused but couldn't help but get her hopes up wondering if she was implying what she thought she was implying. "Honestly Gin, what do you think I mean?" Ginny looked as if she were completely dumbfounded. Hermione brought her mouth inches away from Ginny's ear as she breathed, "I mean that I like you in ways that a girl shouldn't." Hermione kissed her on her neck and Ginny's breath instantly became accelerated at the words and closeness of the girl she loves. She ran her hands through Hermione's curly brown hair as the other girl continued to kiss her neck. Her heart swelled up so much that she thought it was going to explode. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed her lips touching hers right this instant. Ginny touched her chin and brought her lips up to her own and kissed her so slowly and passionately letting all of her feelings that formed over all these years out in this one kiss. Her lips felt so soft against her own and their lips seemed to fit so perfectly together as if they were made to form together. Hermione let out a tiny moan as she felt the love flow through Ginny's heart into her own. She pulled away slightly only to rest her forehead on the other girl's. Ginny looked deep into her eyes and asked the one question that she had always wanted to ask, "Hermione Jean Granger…will you be my girlfriend?" Hermione pulled her into a nice tight hug as she whispered, "I would be delighted to."

**If anybody has any ideas for later chapters then don't hesitate to leave a review about it and I will try my best to incorporate it into my story! Also please don't forget to follow or favorite either me as an author or my story. Thanks for reading and I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it took me longer than usual to put this chapter up. I've had some writer's block but I'm getting my thoughts back on track! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the characters or the places from the Harry Potter series.**

Hermione and Ginny walked down the steps from Hermione's room into the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron who were sitting at one of the tables saw them coming down and instantly jumped out of their seats and over to the two girls with relief written all over their faces. "Where have you two been? We've been worried sick when we couldn't find you after the party," Ron questioned furiously. "Ron, we are quite able to take care of ourselves, thanks. But if you must know Hermione offered to take care of me after she saw how drunk I was. She insisted that I come back to her room with her," Ginny looked over and winked at her new girlfriend. "Thank you Hermione. At least someone can be smart when it comes to safety," Ron said accusingly glaring at his little sister. "I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry…who wants to go to breakfast?" Harry said to try to avert the argument that was sure to happen do to Ron being too overprotective of his little sister. "Yeah great idea, Harry!" Hermione said catching on to what Harry was doing. Ron rolled his eyes but started walking in the direction of the Great Hall with the other three following behind him.

They walked into the Great Hall and went straight over to the Gryffindor table. There was a large assortment of breakfast items along the table from French toast and pancakes to omelets and hashbrowns. Ron and Harry sat on one side and Hermione and Ginny sat on the other with Ginny sitting across from Harry to be as far away from Ron as possible. She loved her brother but when he got in his overprotective older brother fits it was hard to be around him. She was surprised that he even let her go to the party without a fuss.

Ron immediately started loading up his plate like always while the others started with coffee. "Aren't you guys going to eat?" Ron said with his mouth full. "Yes, Ron, we just don't have as strong of stomachs as you do, especially after last night. I see it hasn't affected you at all," Hermione crinkled her nose in disgust. Ron almost spit his pancakes out of his mouth when he laughed. "Suit yourself! More for me!" He laughed again before shoveling some hash browns in his mouth. "Ron! You are absolutely disgusting!" Hermione thought that she might actually vomit. Ginny looked over at her girlfriend and smiled at her holding back from laughing at her brother. "I know and that's why you love me," He smiled showing the chewed food in his mouth. She laughed and threw a sausage link at him. That got the whole lot laughing. After everyone caught their breath Ron asked, "So Hermione how did you enjoy the party? Find anyone special?" Hermione blushed and touched Ginny's leg under the table as she playfully said, "Maybe." Ron and Harry couldn't look more surprised. "Really? Who?" Harry asked, a smile forming on his face. "None of your business who I snog," Hermione said as a blush formed on her cheeks. "SNOG? You snogged someone at a party where you drank and you enjoyed yourself I take it? Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Harry questioned almost laughing. "Very funny. Now if you'll excuse me I have a test to study for since I didn't get to last night. Ginny would you like to join me?" Ginny grinned and said, "Of course. Boys if you'll excuse us." The girls stood up and walked out the door of the Great Hall. As soon as they walked out they both burst out laughing. "I swear those two can be so clueless sometimes. So what do you want to do today?" Hermione asked thoughtfully. Ginny pondered that question for a bit before smiling as she said, "Well first of all I need to kiss you. Then I have an idea for the rest of the day but I want it to be a surprise." She smiled at Hermione mischievously and Hermione frowned a bit. She hated surprises but she trusted Ginny so she forced a smile and decided to let her girlfriend do her thing. As long as she was with her then everything was going to be ok. She leaned in and kissed Ginny when the doors of the Great Hall opened and Fred and George walked out. They looked stunned at first but then started grinning widely in perfect unison. They looked at each other then, as if they spoke telepathically, took their positions behind each girl and leaned in to their ears. The girls were so wrapped up in each other that they had no idea what was going on around them. "Hello girls!" Fred and George said together then jumped back to give the girls space to react. The girls immediately flew back from each other and the twins busted out laughing. They looked at each other and a very dark red blush formed on both of their cheeks. "What are you two up to besides snogging?" Fred said elbowing Hermione playfully. "You're not funny," Hermione said growing more annoyed by the second. "Oh ease up Hermione we won't tell anyone. But if you don't want people to say anything then you probably shouldn't snog in such public places," George pointed out. Ginny could not look more uncomfortable as she shuffled from one foot to the other and looking straight at the ground. "To be quite honest I saw it coming, Gin. I'm surprised it took you guys so long," Fred admitted. "Yeah honestly Ginny how did you not know?" George asked. Ginny snapped her head up to glare at the twins. "What do you mean? How did you know?" Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing from her own brothers. "Ginny we've known you your whole life and honestly it's not a shock after growing up with all of us. You're the only girl with 6 older brothers. I would've been shocked if you didn't turn out to fancy girls," George said matter-of-factly. "You guys are ridiculous," Ginny laughed and playfully pushed George. She was relieved that they weren't mad or rejecting her and glad that of all her family members it was the twins who caught her. "Well we must be off. We have work to do at the store. Love you sis. Glad you are finally finding yourself and again we won't tell anyone. If you want people to know then you should be the one to tell them, not us. It's not our business anyway," Fred said before he hugged his little sister. "Love you Gin!" George said as he swooped Ginny up into a huge hug. "Thank you guys. I love you, too. I don't know what I would do without you guys. Even though you guys can be silly," Ginny said as a tear escaped her eye and started running down her cheek. She hadn't even thought about how her family would react to her dating Hermione. She would have to talk to her girlfriend later and figure out exactly how they were going to come out to everyone. "That's why you love us! Well see you girls later. Don't get into too much trouble," George winked at them and the twins hugged their sister's new girlfriend before walking off. "Well that was way too close for my comfort. Let's not let that happen again. We were lucky it was just Fred and George. Imagine if it were Ron. He definitely would not have let us off so easily. We need to find a more private spot to do those sorts of things," Hermione said as she grabbed Ginny into a hug when she noticed the look on Ginny's face. "Hey everything is going to be okay. Let's just go back to my room for now and we can discuss these plans you were talking about earlier," Hermione winked at Ginny as they walked away from the scene of where that uncomfortable interaction took place back towards Gryffindor Tower.

**So what do you guys think of Fred and George's reaction. Was it expected? What kind of date do you think Ginny has planned? What kind of date would be cute for them to go on? Let me know in the reviews! Thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter up faster than I got this one up. Anyway, love you guys!**


End file.
